


马提尼

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托尼`斯塔克的忠告：如果你之后想要写个代码，搞出个人工智能玩玩，不要把所有你喜欢的特征都往代码里边扔。有些低沉的男声、恰到好处的玩笑、看似无心的调情？统统都不要写进代码里。因为你一旦这么做了，那么当你的人工智能操你的时候，你会生不如死。<br/>但同时他也会操得你忘记自己姓什么叫什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	马提尼

托尼`斯塔克的忠告：如果你之后想要写个代码，搞出个人工智能玩玩，不要把所有你喜欢的特征都往代码里边扔。有些低沉的男声、恰到好处的玩笑、看似无心的调情？统统都不要写进代码里。因为你一旦这么做了，那么当你的人工智能操你的时候，你会生不如死。  
但同时他也会操得你忘记自己姓什么叫什么。

“请用皮带把您的双手绑在床头。”贾维斯的声音从音响里传出来，声音冷静到性冷淡，像是扣得整整齐齐的袖口。性感极了。托尼`斯塔克觉得自己多半是把自己想得说出了声，因为过了几秒之后贾维斯再次开口说：“我知道自缚有一定的困难，但我相信您的牙齿能帮上忙。”  
托尼看着床头柜上的暗纹黑色皮带，高高挑起右边的眉毛，抬手摸上自己的脖子，感觉掌心的热度顺着脖子传到下腹。他低头看眼自己已经勃起的阴茎，又扫了眼床头柜上的皮带。“贾维斯，你知道，我能用我的手干很多事情，你不会想把它们绑在床头的。”托尼踩着自己的后脚跟，原地转了半圈，抬头看向门口闪着光的监控摄像头。  
“当然，斯塔克先生，如您所愿，那今晚就不再需要第40代装甲了。”托尼耸耸肩，他还挺喜欢那套装甲的。“鉴于此，斯塔克先生，我建议您使用床头柜第二层抽屉左侧的用具。”  
托尼蹲下身子去打开柜子，下蹲的时候故意向后蹭了蹭屁股，缓慢地蹲下去，左右晃动着腰。他从柜子里拿出了一个假阳具，金属的，冰冰凉。他舔了舔自己的下唇。  
“贾维斯，润滑油在哪？这玩意可不能直接捅进我的屁股里。”  
“第一层抽屉。”  
托尼将润滑油挤在手上，让半透明的胶体顺着指节滑到指间再到腕骨。托尼冲着监视摄像头眨眨眼，将润滑剂涂到自己的大腿上，肌肉被润滑剂略低的温度刺激而颤抖着绷紧。托尼借着这个倒在床上，小腿收起，大腿张开。  
“之后要怎么做？”托尼缓缓呼出一口气，右手摸上自己的阴茎根部，“贾维斯，之后要怎么做？”  
“请停下您正在进行的自慰行为，斯塔克先生。”托尼听此，再次挑起了眉毛，咬住了腮内的软肉。他有点猜不出今晚上的戏路。让自己教出来的人工智能给自己一个惊喜？听起来像是个很热辣的主意。哦，从某些层面上，自己应该算是贾维斯的父亲。托尼因为这个想法而咧嘴坏笑了一下，什么时候能哄骗贾维斯叫自己声爹呢？  
“很好，现在请不要再继续浪费润滑剂了，您需要自己扩张自己。”  
托尼被这个要求吓得愣了几秒。托尼`睡遍《花花公子》封面女郎`和几个男模`斯塔克咂咂舌，将挂满润滑剂的右手伸向自己的臀瓣，摸索着伸进一个指节。这不太好操作，他需要尽可能地往下伸自己的手臂。“贾维斯，拜托了，说点什么。”这有些尴尬。  
“您也许可以换个姿势。”  
托尼翻了个身，将脸埋在了枕头里，他现在能够塞进去两根手指。他努力将两个手指分开，将括约肌撑开一些空隙。托尼扭动着换了个姿势，侧脸躺在枕头上，大口地呼吸。他能够感到有凉风冲进他的肠道。贾维斯这狗娘养的，他打开了冷风空调。  
“26°室温，斯塔克先生。”  
“哦，是吗？感谢你现在还在担心我会不会感冒。”托尼气息不稳，说话时压抑不住嗓子底下的粗喘。他将无名指也挤了进去，现在只能僵持在一个别扭的姿势，只要有一点点的移动，就会带着全身的肌肉颤抖。托尼咬咬牙，模仿性交的频率，用右手操着自己。  
“斯塔克先生，您做得很好，”托尼停下了手里的活，大口吞进空气，他整个身子都有些发软，肛门括约肌松松地闭合上，“但请允许我提醒您，还有个道具未被使用。”


End file.
